Pink & Gold
by Christopher12284
Summary: This is a side-story/deleted scene which takes place in between chapters 16 and 17 of my second fanfic, which has the admittedly uncreative title of; Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation. Please R
1. The Wedding

**Pink & Gold - Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, or Gundam SEED Destiny, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Author's Note(s):** This is a side-story/deleted scene which takes place in between chapters 16 and 17 of my second fanfic, which has the (admittedly) uncreative title of; Kira x Murrue fanfic continuation, also before reading this fanfic, please read the following two fanfics; .net/s/5206070/1/Kira_and_Murrue_fanfic and .net/s/5233057/1/Kira_and_Murrue_fanfic_continuation, it will make this fic easier to understand.

* * *

Cagalli Yula Athha and Lacus Clyne were sitting at a table in an Italian restaurant, deep inside the Orb founded Europa colony, which was located deep below the thick sheets of ice which covered the Jovian moon known as Europa. The two women were sitting across from each other, and were gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

Lacus tilted her head to one side and Cagalli blushed slightly. The blonde-haired woman had to admit that it was cute how Lacus acted so innocent.

After a few moments, Lacus, still tilting her head in that innocent manner, softly said. "I'm worried about you, Cagalli." Her smile was gone now, replaced with a gentle frown.

"Worried?" Cagalli faltered. The look of concern from the pink-haired princess was enough to make her redden with embarrassment. "No, I-I'm fine Lacus. Really. I just wanted to know why you wanted to meet me here."

Lacus smiled sweetly, then without saying anything, she stood up, walked over to Cagalli, sat down beside her and pressed a passionate kiss to the blonde woman's lips. Cagalli's golden eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly recovered, wrapping her arms around Lacus's waist, and pulling her closer while also deepening the kiss.

Murrue Ramius, along with her husband, Kira Yamato, both smiled as they watched the two women from across the room, happy that both women had found someone with which they would hopefully spend the rest of their lives.

Both Cagalli and Lacus knew that if they wanted to have children together, it wouldn't be a problem since they could always access the colony's advanced genetics labs and combine their DNA, once their DNA had been combined all that they would need to do would be to get a sperm donor, in order to fertilize each other's eggs. After that, it would be a relatively simple task to decide which of the two women would have the honor of bearing their children, and if they really wanted to; they could each bear a child.

Six months had passed before Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha had decided to get married and as they both expected, every single news channel was covering the wedding.

"Lacus Clyne has done many great things for humanity, and we all believe that her new marriage will add to the list of good deeds she's done. Personally, I believe that Miss Clyne's relationship will show people that, not only it is perfectly okay to be with someone of the same gender, but that Naturals and Coordinators can live peacefully and lovingly with one another. Orb's Chief Representative, Cagalli Yula Athha and her wife, PLANT Chairwoman, Lacus Clyne, have both made a lot of changes to a traditional wedding, not only was there no groom, but they didn't even wear the appropriate wedding gowns!"

The female news anchor giggled before continuing. "But nevertheless, both of the brides looked absolutely stunning in their dresses." The cameraman zoomed in, showing Cagalli, her hair now hung down to the middle of her back, and had been pulled into a tight ponytail, and she was wearing a mint green colored gown made of silk. Lacus had opted to let her hair hang freely, she was wearing a gown, which was also made of silk, but was light pink.

"I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that they make a wonderful couple and that we hope they have great lives together." The anchor beamed as the two women climbed into the waiting Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano limousine. A few short seconds after the door had closed, the powerful 6.0 L _Tipo F133F_ V12 engine roared to life and the limo quickly sped away, leaving twin trails of rubber on the asphalt.

While Lacus had picked out the dresses, Cagalli had chosen the transportation. The Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano limousine which she had reserved was based on an early 21st century supercar; the Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, one of the fastest production cars to be equipped with a V12 engine, but this one was painted metallic white and bore both the Orb Union crest, and the PLANT crest on the doors, hood and trunk.

As the limo pulled away, the two women lovingly embraced and kissed each other, but after a few short seconds, the two women broke their kiss and glared skyward as they heard the thumping rotor blades of a news helicopter high overhead. Cagalli sighed slightly as she turned to the driver and said. "Kira, get rid of that damned news helicopter."

The driver, Cagalli's twin brother, Kira Yamato, nodded in acknowledgement as he pulled the limousine onto the highway and slammed the gas pedal to the floor. After only two short seconds, the Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano had already begun to pull away from the pursuing news helicopter, the powerful V12 engine screaming as it quickly accelerated the supercar past 125 mph and even then, the vehicle continued to accelerate.

The helicopter pilot instantly reacted to the suddenly accelerating limousine. However, the relatively small news helicopter was no match for the Ferrari, which had now begun to pull away, slowly yet steadily widening the gap between the car and the helicopter. A few short seconds later, everyone watched in shock as the vehicle suddenly vanished underneath the shroud of a Mirage Colloid Stealth System.

"Well," The female news anchor quietly said, obviously struggling to put what she had just seen into words, but after a few seconds she finally continued speaking. "It seems that these two women have gone so far to protect their privacy that they even rented a limousine which had been equipped with a Mirage Colloid Stealth System."

Meanwhile, Cagalli and Lacus both sighed in relief as the helicopter stopped chasing their limousine and began to hover high in the sky. The two women smiled happily at each other as they once again embraced, hoping that there wouldn't be any interruptions for the next week, during which time they would be on their honeymoon.

* * *

And so, Chapter 1 is complete.

Anyone that has read my stories before can probably guess that this will most likely turn into a lemon in a short time, and possibly an extreme one at that.

I only have one question for my readers at the moment;

1) In my fic entitled 'Power of the Gods' there is a parasitic species of plant-life, known as the Lovelock, which uses humans to reproduce, what would you guys think if I introduced it in this story, even if it is no more then an experiment of some sort, despite the fact that this story takes place more then two millennia before 'Power of the Gods' begins?

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	2. Gardens of Lust

**Pink & Gold - Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, or Gundam SEED Destiny, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

The sun had dipped just below the horizon as the white Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano limousine pulled off the highway, heading towards a much more secluded portion of the Europa colony, but the vehicle never arrived at its destination.

Cagalli Yula Athha and her new wife, Lacus Clyne, both glared at Kira as the car suddenly stalled. When Kira glanced down at the gauges, he could have kicked himself; the limo had run out of gas, and the closest gas station was more than twenty miles away.

Kira sighed slightly as he carefully pulled the vehicle up to the curb, bringing it to a stop in front of a large botanical garden.

"I can't believe this!" Cagalli fumed as she flung the door open and climbed out of the car a moment later, closely followed by Lacus.

"Kira," Lacus softly said, once Cagalli had finished her short rant. "Cagalli and I will take shelter in this botanical garden while you go and get the fuel."

Kira opened his mouth to say something, but he was instantly silenced when Cagalli glared at him and hissed. "No arguments, this is supposed to be mine and Lacus's honeymoon, so move your ass."

With those words, Cagalli gently took Lacus by the hand and lead her up to the front doors of the large botanical garden, which the limousine had come to stop at. Cagalli was pleasantly surprised when she found that the doors were unlocked and without any hesitation, she yanked them open and disappeared inside, with Lacus close behind.

A few minutes later, it suddenly started to rain. Cagalli and Lacus both dashed through the gardens, quickly running towards a large greenhouse for shelter from the sudden downpour.

Inside they found what appeared to be various exotic plants and in the center; a large neatly trimmed bush with lily-like flowers. The two women crept through the greenhouse towards the bush, somehow being drawn to the beautiful flowers.

"Cagalli, what is this place?" Lacus asked.

"I don't know." Cagalli answered.

When the two women reached the large bush, they both leaned towards it and smelled the large blossoms. The stamiate flowers, or male flowers, sensing that the two women were near, instantly spewed out large, yet invisible clouds of pollen, which quickly covered both women.

Neither of the two women had even noticed the clouds of pollen as thousands of individual grains of it stuck to them. The pollen clung to their skin, their hair and even their clothes. After a few seconds of silence, Lacus glanced over at Cagalli, clearly shocked to see that the blonde-haired woman was now stripping herself of her clothes.

"What are you doing, Cagalli?" Lacus asked, surprise obvious in her voice, as Cagalli loosened her dress, before then shrugging the top off her shoulders and finally letting the entire garment collect around her ankles.

"I-I'm not sure." Cagalli replied, worry evident in her voice as she removed her gold silk panties and matching bra. As soon as the beautiful blonde was completely naked, multiple vines began to slowly rustle and move around her, but she merely found stimulation in the gentle caresses of the strange plant.

The vines carefully wrapped themselves around her legs, gently yet firmly encircling her thighs and she groaned softly with pleasure. Lacus could only stare in stunned silence as the vines gently lifted her wife off the ground.

Cagalli watched, with a look of both fascination and lust, as a large previously hidden flower opened up. She gasped again when the very tip of the stamen, the dick-shaped sex organ, finally revealed itself between the innermost labia of the flower.

The stamen rose up steadily and inexorably under the blonde-haired woman's now lustful gaze, growing up and out towards full erection like a slow motion hard-on.

It really did look incredibly similar to a human penis, but it wasn't identical. It was pale purple, with very fine; dark green and red ridges like the underside of a leaf, without any hesitation, Cagalli reached out and wrapped her fingers around it.

It also had its own kind of a flower just at the very top, which steadily spread back over itself as the stalk grew higher and thicker. The outer petals slowly folded back over the end and capped the gray-ish/purplish stalk with a pale yellow head.

The stamen then slowly raised itself up until it was even with the young woman's body, then slowly; gently it touched the ruffled head of its sex to the now swollen lips of Cagalli's vagina.

She gasped with pleasure, and her tunnel instantly became hot with desire, twitching of its own accord in anticipation. The flower pressed against her more insistently, and as if in a dream, she reached down with both hands and spread herself apart eagerly to accept it.

The rough head of the flower's organ quickly slipped into Cagalli's wet pussy, its irregular texture stimulating her to incredible heights. She moaned and writhed in pleasure as the strange plant continued to fuck her, and the more her cunt twitched, the more stimulated she became by the plant's organ.

Cagalli groaned in pleasure as the organ slipped deeper into her, and just as the ruffled head passed by her sensitive cervix, her pussy lips began to encounter the ribbed shaft. Ring after ring popped inside deliciously as the head pushed ever deeper.

Cagalli felt herself being stretched wide open as the progressively thicker shaft forced her farther open, her pleasure intensifying when the rough head reached her deepest regions. Still it pushed deeper, stretching and straining at the very back of her canal, the last few ribs popping their way suddenly past her entrance.

Lacus could only watch in shock and horror as this strange plant fucked her wife.

Finally, she exploded into orgasm as she felt the plant shoot something deep inside her womb. Drowning in the sensation, Cagalli cried out loudly as she came, and as she did so, she passed out from the pleasure.

Once Cagalli had passed out, Lacus moved to free her wife from the strange plant, but it was not to be, as the vines lashed out at her, grabbing her ankles and spreading her legs.

Lacus screamed in terror as the rough head of the flower's organ quickly slipped into her wet pussy, but despite her fear, Lacus couldn't deny the incredible pleasure which this strange plant was now giving her.

The pink-haired princess moaned and writhed as the plant repeatedly thrust its organ deep inside of her. After about a minute, Lacus finally screamed in pleasure as she exploded into orgasm.

As she climaxed, Lacus could feel the plant shooting something deep into her womb, she cried out loudly as she came, and just like Cagalli had earlier, Lacus also passed out from the pleasure.

* * *

And so, Chapter 2 is complete.

I realized that I needed to explain the origins of the Lovelock plants which appear in my fanfic entitled; Power of the Gods, hopefully this provides that explination.

I only have two questions for my loyal readers;

1) Should Cagalli and Lacus decide to combine their DNA and have children together?

2) If Cagalli and Lacus do decide to have children, who should the sperm donor be?

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY IDEAS!**


	3. The Beginning of Eternity

**Pink & Gold - Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, or Gundam SEED Destiny, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lemon, and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.

* * *

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes a few hours later to find Lacus lying beside her. They were both completely dressed, but Cagalli did notice that a thick layer of yellow pollen now clung to their skin, their hair and even their clothes.

The sun had risen just above the horizon as Cagalli Yula Athha led her new wife, Lacus Clyne, into the bedroom of their private mansion. Cagalli smiled as she deeply and passionately kissed Lacus on the lips.

After breaking the kiss a few seconds later, Cagalli quickly stripped her beautiful pink-haired wife of her clothes, before then gently pushing her down to the bed, quickly restraining her to the bed with four pairs of handcuffs, which she closed around Lacus's wrists and ankles, before then securing them to the bedposts.

Cagalli paused momentarily, biting her lip in thought, but then she vanished into the closet, only to come back into the bedroom a moment later, dragging a large vacuum cleaner behind her. Lacus silently watched as Cagalli quickly plugged the vacuum cleaner into the wall, and set the hose on the floor.

The blonde-haired woman simply smiled as she picked up the vacuum cleaner hose, turned the vacuum on then she began to slowly run the hose over her uniform. After a few seconds, Cagalli turned the suction on the vacuum cleaner up a little bit and blushed deeply as her dress was sucked into the hose, she then ran the hose up to her chest, letting the vacuum suck on her shirt, and a few seconds later, her shirt disappeared into the vacuum.

Cagalli smiled at Lacus as she moved the hose to her hair, blushing slightly as the hose began to suck on her hair, and the blonde-haired woman giggled softly as she noticed Lacus's quickly increasing wetness.

Cagalli smiled as she took the vacuum hose away from her hair and slipped a new attachment on the end of it. Lacus blushed slightly when she saw that the attachment looked like a large funnel, but the sides and back of it were flared outward and there were also, what appeared to be chinstraps attached to the sides. The pink-haired princess silently watched as Cagalli finally replaced the hose on her head, and she quickly realized that her beautiful wife was doing; she was using the suction from the vacuum cleaner to get the pollen out of her hair.

Lacus whimpered softly as Cagalli crawled in between her legs. After pausing for a few short seconds, Cagalli began to eagerly lap at Lacus's wetness with her tongue. Lacus moaned in pleasure, writhing and squirming on the bed, as Cagalli's tongue explored her, bringing her ever closer to an orgasm.

Finally, a massive orgasm rocked Lacus's body and as she came, she could feel Cagalli hungrily sucking on her, actually drinking her orgasm. Cagalli smiled as she finally pulled away from Lacus.

"You taste so good, Lacus." Cagalli commented.

"Thank you, Cagalli." Lacus replied, still out of breath as a deep blush stained her cheeks.

Cagalli smiled sweetly as she turned the vacuum cleaner off and removed the hose from her head, and to Lacus's surprise, her beautiful blonde hair now appeared to long enough to extend all the way down to her ankles.

"C-Cagalli, how did you do that?" Lacus asked in shock.

"How did I do what?" Cagalli replied, obviously confused.

"How did you lengthen your hair? A few minutes ago it was only halfway down your back, but now it looks like it could reach your ankles if you stood up."

Cagalli nodded in understanding, but instead of answering Lacus's question, she pressed her lips to her wife's own, capturing them in another deep and passionate kiss.

Cagalli would have plenty of time to explain this, and many other things to Lacus in the coming months, but what she didn't know, was that they, along with Kira Yamato and Murrue Ramius, were destined to live for all eternity.

* * *

Thus, Pink & Gold comes to an end.

I apologize for the shortness of this fic, but in a way, it is actually continued in my other fanfics.

* * *

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
